Super Family Fun Land!
'''Super Family Fun Land! '''is an episode of Little Bill. Plot The episode begins with the Glover family arriving at Super Family Fun Land from the previous segment, Are We There Yet, and singing the theme song for it. Bobby wants to go on the Spider, and Little Bill asks what it is. Bobby says that it's the best ride of all and tells him that the Spider goes up and around many times. April notes that the best ride is the Centipede, a big roller coaster that goes really, really fast. Little Bill asks Brenda if she is going on that ride, and she insists so. Big Bill admits that he won't go on, because he's afraid of that roller coaster. The kids start to laugh, and Brenda promises him that she'll hold his hand. Little Bill tells his father that this should make him brave. Big Bill agrees to go and the family is glad that he changed his mind. The family walks into the park and finds a photo booth. Little Bill asks if they can take a picture. Big Bill says that they should all get a picture together. Brenda thinks they can't all fit inside, but Big Bill denies that. Everyone gets in, and Big Bill tells them to squeeze. There isn't much room to spare, and everyone laughs. The first photo is taken, and they all smile. The next one has them make a silly face. The last one has them make a grumpy face. The photos print out and everyone gets to look at them. Little Bill asks if he can hold them, and his family agrees. Bobby then points, noting that the Spider is over there, and says that they should ride it. They are able to get on the ride, and can get in the same section together. Little Bill sits between his siblings, and their parents get in, and the ride starts. The family goes up in the air and starts to spin around several times. They laugh at the speed and think it's a fun ride. After the Spider, Big Bill notes that he's very wobbly. Little Bill is wobbly, too, and everyone imitates him. Bobby thinks it was a good ride, and Little Bill notes that Bobby was moving all over. Bobby says that April was screaming, but she says that she was cheering. Big Bill walks up to a funny mirror that makes him look taller and wavy. He asks if that's how he looks, and Little Bill tells him that it's just a funny mirror. Everyone walks over, and Little Bill looks taller than everyone else in the mirror. They note that they are a good looking family in that mirror. April looks over, noting that the Centipede is where they have to go next. Big Bill starts to get scared, but Brenda promises that she'll hold his hand. Everyone gets in line, and April says that it goes up, and then around the hill. Bobby can't wait for that fast ride, and Little Bill asks April if he can sit next to her. The attendant stops him, and tells him that in order for him to ride the Centipede, he must be as tall as Mr. Beetle. Little Bill tries to stretch himself to be taller, but doesn't make it. April and Bobby are unhappy that Little Bill can't go on the ride, but Big Bill tells him that they'll have fun together. Brenda then gets on the Centipede with April and Bobby and the three take off. Little Bill tells Big Bill that he wanted them to go together as a family. Big Bill understands, but tells him that they'll find something else. Big Bill and Little Bill notice the Ladybug, a little roller coaster, with which Little Bill notes that he likes ladybugs. They both get on, and start ride it. Little Bill thinks it looks like a large garden, and they imagine that they are riding in a large garden, where they see dragonflies and bees. Little Bill notes that it was a lot of fun, and Big Bill agrees. When they get off the ride, Little Bill notes that his siblings would have liked the ride if they rode on it. The two Bills look up at the Centipede to see them and Brenda having fun. Big Bill tells Little Bill that they should go to the Bumblebee, a little ride, and he wants him to get on the ride with him. Big Bill notes that he's a little too big for this ride, and tells him to go alone on this one. Little Bill is sad, but Big Bill promises that he'll watch him from here. The ride goes around, and he says hello to him as he goes by. After Little Bill is done on the Bumblebee, Big Bill asks him how the ride was. Little Bill replies that it was fun, but wishes that April, Bobby, and Brenda would have been able to ride with them, because it's more fun when they go on rides together. April, Bobby, and Brenda return from the Centipede, and note that they really missed Little Bill, who missed them, too. Bobby says that they saw him on the Bumblebee, and Little Bill tells them that he saw them back. April admits that the Centipede was a lot of fun, and Bobby knows that his little brother would have loved it. Little Bill says that he had to ride the Bumblebee by himself and wishes that they were there. Bobby wonders what they should ride next. Little Bill says that the next ride should be one that they can go on together. Brenda thinks that's a good idea, and Big Bill says that from now on, they all stick together. Little Bill sees the Merry-Go-Round, and they all realize that they can ride that. Big Bill tells Brenda that he'll hold her hand on this ride. Everyone wants to sit next to Little Bill, gets on the Merry-Go-Round, and goes around many times. After the ride, April thinks it was a good idea for them all to go on the Merry-Go-Round. Bobby admits that it was a lot of fun. Little Bill says that he likes the Merry-Go-Round the best because they could ride together, and his family agrees. He also knows what else they can do together: eat lunch. Big Bill says that a Bug Burger sounds good, and the episode ends with the family heading over to get some lunch. Quotes "Is everybody strapped in... Whoa, here we go!" (Big Bill) Trivia *This episode was included on Nick Jr's Imagine That. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Are we these yet/super family fun land